


Under the Stars

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex with elves, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, romantic, romantic sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A traveller encounters a wounded elf in the forest.





	Under the Stars

Varin couldn’t believe his eyes when he first found her and he still couldn’t them as he sat near his camp-fire looking at what was resting on his spare bedroll on the opposite side.  
He had found her unconscious in a large forest clearing, the bodies of several large orcs around her. Looking around he could see she hadn’t been alone when the orcs attacked, judging by the several sets of similar-looking footprints he could see in the grass. The same set of footprints leaving the clearing told him they must’ve been forced to leave her behind for some reason or another.  
At an initial glance she didn’t look too badly injured, even if the gash across her abdomen looked particularly nasty and it had was still bleeding when he found her. She might have risked bleeding out if he had arrived much later so he bandaged her up as quickly as he could to stop the bleeding and gently lifted her up, noticing that she was lighter than he had expected her to be. It was then he noticed her pointy ears and almost dropped her out of sheer surprise. She was an elf. A real elf. He carried her to a clearing located near a small stream he had seen before where he could treat her wounds properly.

So there Varin now sat, in front of the small fire he had made as the sun was slowly setting, a small iron pot with some simple soup brewing above it. The elf still hadn’t woken up but judging by the fact that her breathing had become less shallow it was a sign that she was getting better at least.  
But still had a hard time believing it. She was an elf. A real living elf. He had never actually seen one himself but had heard all the stories about their grace and deftness with both bow and blade, how they lived deep within the forests, farther than anyone had dared to venture and lived for thousands of years.  
In a way he almost felt a little disappointed, for the girl that lay on his spare bedroll seemed to be around his age. Probably. With all the stories he had heard of elves longevity he really had no idea how old she actually was. So he just settled with “around his age”. Her long hair, a shade very dark green, shimmered slightly in the flickering light of the fire despite being matted with dirt and blood. He wondered to himself how it would look washed and clean and if all elves had similar odd hair colors.

He was broken out of his train of thoughts when he heard a small groan coming from the bedroll and the girl slowly raising herself up on her shoulders, her movements strained and slow. She looked around groggily and when she saw him she gasped and tried to quickly get up on her feet. Only to fall to her knees gasping in pain and grabbing the wound on her stomach. He quickly got over to her side and tried to help her down on the bedroll.  
“Whoa easy there. You really shouldn’t be moving around like that.”  
But she was quicker than she looked and managed to avoid him and suddenly he found a dagger, it was in fact his dagger for that part, pointed at his throat. The girl glared at him, panting slightly from the exertion. He raised his arms in response.  
“Hey I don’t mean you any harm. I was only trying to help you.”  
She didn’t say anything but continued to glare at him, sweat glistening on her forehead as she tried to remain standing. But her energy reserves hit their limit as she suddenly let go of the dagger, it landing nowhere near his feet thankfully, as her eyes fluttered closed and she fell down limply. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground and gently placed her down on the bedroll again. Her breathing was quick and ragged and he wiped the sweat and perspiration off her forehead with his handkerchief. He checked the wound on her stomach, noting to his slight dismay that it had reopened slightly from her sudden movements, before he pulled up the blanket back over her and going back to his spot on the other side of the fire. His dagger, he decided, was going into his pack and staying there for the time being.

She regained consciousness about what he thought was an hour later, raising herself into a sitting position slowly and with some effort. When she saw him again she gasped once more and tried to cover herself with the blanket and looked at him warily. He put on his disarming and friendliest smile and made sure to show he was unarmed and he meant her no harm with a few gestures. A gesture that seemed to relax her somewhat but she still eyed him suspiciously while holding the blanket up to her chin. Her modesty was understandable as she was wearing nothing but a bloodied and torn tunic and underwear as he had to remove the rest to treat her wounds.  
He poured some soup into a wooden bowl and slowly walked over to her. She scampered back a little when he crouched down and offered her the bowl.  
“It’s okay,” he said, “It’s just some soup.”  
She didn’t answer and just kept looking at him. He could see the fear and defiance in her eyes as he held out the bowl to her. So instead he just put it down by her and went back to his place again. When he had sat down again she picked up the bowl and sniffed at its contents curiously before trying some, which caused her to make a slight grimace before she quickly wolfed it all down in a rapid pace. She put down the bowl afterwards, looking satisfied.  
“You want some more?” he asked, when she responded with blank look he pointed at the pot over the fire causing her to nod eagerly. He noticed that she didn’t try to shrink away when he went to retrieve the bowl and accepted it without a problem when he handed it back to her as well. He felt kinda surprised that her initial fear of him had apparently vanished and so quickly.  
She ate in silence and after three bowls she had apparently had enough as she let out a sigh of content as she put down the bowl beside her and he went to clean the dishes in the nearby stream. When he returned she was sitting upwards with her legs dragged under her chin and she was looking into the fire. But as he sat down and threw some wood into the fire to keep it going he noticed she was now looking at him with slight curiosity. He looked at her for a moment before he dug through his pack and pulling out a spare tunic and tossing it over to her. She examined it for a moment and looked at him. He understood her intention.  
“Oh,” he said rather embarrassed and looked away. There was a rustling sound and he waited a couple of seconds extra before looking back. The tunic was a bit too big for her but that didn’t matter. She did a small twirl as if she was showing it off to get his approval, which caused him to laugh slightly and nod in approval, she smiled as she sat down again.

“So do you have a name or something?” he asked her later..  
She looked at him. He was starting to wonder if she was deaf or quite possibly mute.  
“A name? I’m Varin,” he pointed at himself, “And you are?” He pointed at her.  
It was about then he realized he hadn’t actually thought of the other option, that she simply didn’t know his language for when she spoke it sounded melodic and completely different from what he had heard before. But he couldn’t really understand a word of it and only caught the beginning, something in the lines of Laria, before it flowed into what almost seemed like a little melody of its own. This in turn made him realize that she probably didn’t speak his language either. He wondered if she had realized that as well.  
“So your name’s Laria?” he asked her while nodding at her. She made a slight face for a moment before nodding; she probably realized he couldn’t pronounce the rest properly.  
“Well then Laria. It is getting late and we should probably get some sleep,” he said while he was going through the motion to unfold his bedroll but realizing it was already being used and just resorted to bunching up his backpack and using his cloak as blanket. But as he did this he couldn’t help but to feel a little foolish for having said that since she most likely didn’t understand a single word of it.  
But she apparently understood the meaning of it, as she said something to him that he assumed was a good night in her language and then lay down to sleep.

When he awoke at dawn’s first light she was already awake and was sitting cross-legged on the bedroll and just looking at him.  
“Uhm, good morning,” he said groggily and awkwardly while rubbing sleep from his eyes. She nodded at him in response.  
She accepted his offer of bread and cheese for breakfast but only ate parts. It was one of the more awkward breakfasts he had gone through.  
“There is a stream nearby if you want to clean up,” he said to her after they had finished eating and pointed in it’s direction, he made a scrubbing motion with his hand on his shoulder to make the point a bit more obvious. Fishing around in his pack for a couple of seconds and he produced a bar of soap that he had purchased at a town market some time ago and offered it to her.  
“Here, you can use this even.”  
She looked at the soap for a moment before taking and getting up unsteadily on her feet, brushing off his offered help with a gesture and then walking off towards the stream. Her steps getting steadier and steadier as she went..  
Varin found himself admiring her figure as she walked away. Legs that seemed to go on forever and the tunic reached her just down to her shapely behind. Realizing what he was actually thinking about he quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks flush he hoped she hadn’t noticed.

When Laria returned Varin was working in the camp and going through his travel pack. Her long hair, reaching down to her hips, was glistening even more so than before in the sunlight. He also noted she hadn’t actually bothered that much with drying herself completely and the tunic clung to her body at various places, showing of her lithe figure. Varin felt his cheeks flush again, and returned back to his work trying his hardest not to look at her too intently.  
But suddenly she startled him by sitting down right next to him and then turned her back to him.  
“Huh? What’s the matter?”  
She continued to remain sitting where she sat without doing anything for a moment before handing him something over her shoulder. It was a fine toothed comb made out of wood. Something clicked in his head.  
“You want me to comb your hair?” he asked her while holding up the comb. She nodded in response. He shrugged to himself and set to work.  
It had been a while since had combed someones hair he realized but soon got into a natural rhythm. He seemed to do a decent enough job since she didn’t voice any complaints or try to stop him as he dragged the comb through her hair. It was a lot softer than it actually looked and he wondered if it was because that she was an elf or that some girls simply had softer hair than others. He let some of it glide through his hand and couldn’t help but to be amazed at how it felt. And then he felt a painful jab in his side and she turned around to look at him with a slight glare. He looked down sheepishly and apologized. Which she seemed to accept and gestured for him to continue.  
So there they sat for awhile in silence while he combed her, no one really saying anything as the sun shone and the birds sang in the trees.  
And then she motioned him to stop, got back up on her feet and he handed the comb to her and she returned to her usual spot, it was then he noticed the torn bag lying next to the bedroll and realized it must be hers. He also noticed the blade lying next to it. It wasn’t longer than a short sword and had a slight curved shape to it. One of the bags straps was torn and it had several gashes at places. She must’ve gone over to the glade where he had found her and retrieved it as well as the rest of her things.  
Feeling sympathetic he fished around in his pack for a moment before producing a small leather pouch from which he pulled up some thread and some pieces of leather he usually used to repair his things with. He looked at her where she sat on the bedroll and then pointed at her bag.  
“May I?”  
She saw the needle and thread and seemed to realize what he wanted to but she also seemed to hesitate as she looked at her pack and then back at him. But after a while she seemed to have made up her mind as she simply turned it upside down and emptied its contents on the bedroll and then tossing it over to him. It was when he held it up in his hands he realized why she was hesitating as it wasn’t made from heavy duty leather but seemed to be made of some tough cloth that he hadn’t seen before. But his needle didn’t seem to have any problem with it so he started working on lapping it up as best as he could.

After a few hours of work he was done, the pack looked like an odd patchwork of browns and greens but it was whole again. When he looked up from his work he suddenly found himself staring into Laria’s azure eyes that were looking very inquisitively at him and his handiwork. He almost jumped backwards out of sheer surprise. When did she move so close to him?  
She took the bag from him and studied it closely for a moment, seemingly pleased with his work she said something he guessed was a thank you before going back to her spot and stuffing whatever possessions she had left inside of it.  
The rest of the day transpired without incident and soon dusk was falling upon the forest and the campfire was lit and was slowly roasting a pair of rabbits he had managed to trap earlier. Although he wondered, as he looked at the rabbits slowly getting ready over the fire, if he shouldn’t have made something else. Did elves really eat meat? Maybe he should’ve tried to catch some fish instead. But did elves eat that too?  
Now that he thought about it, he didn’t really know much about elves in general other than what he had heard in all those old stories beside the fireplace back home. But looking at Laria she didn’t seem that much different, aside from a few differences like she was a head shorter than him and her ears being a bit pointier than his she looked like any other girl he had encountered before. He looked at her where she was sitting with her legs close to her and her chin resting her knees, looking into the fire. He was amazed how fast she seemed to have healed from her wounds, the wound on her stomach not apparently giving her discomfort at all now. He wondered slightly what was going through her head right now. Was she wondering the same things he was wondering about her? Judging by her first reaction he may just have been the first human she had actually seen up close. Or for that part even seen at all. Hopefully he had given her a good impression of him despite the circumstances.  
He noticed her looking at him and he realized that he may just have looked a bit too much at her, he felt his cheeks flush slightly once more and decided to break the odd tension in the air between them by checking on their dinner to see if it was ready.

It turned out that elves do in fact eat meat as she didn’t seem to object at all when he offered her one of the rabbits and ate with relish. Guess that her increased healing rate made her hungrier, he mused for himself.  
And pretty soon their meals had been reduced to a pile of bones and an odd silence laid itself over the small camp as either of them really didn’t know what to do or say as night slowly fell in the forest around them. An odd sudden tension hung in the air.  
Laria suddenly started humming something, most likely to simply break the silence but soon she was singing to herself softly. He had no idea what the song was about but that didn’t matter as he listened to her sing, the natural melodic tone in her language supporting the flow of what she sang.  
When she was finished he couldn’t help but to clap his hands and smile at her. Which seemed to catch her off guard and she blushed slightly and looked down at the ground for a moment. She then said something while nodding at him. He pretty much understood what she wanted.  
“Me?” he said while pointing at himself, “You want me to sing?”  
She nodded eagerly and shuffled a bit closer to him. He felt like he should tell her that he wasn’t much of a singer, but considering their language barrier it was a pointless effort, so instead he started racking his mind for something to sing. He decided on an old song he had heard ages ago during a festival. He started humming the tune for a while refreshing his mind and then started to sing.

When he was finished she clapped her hands, looking impressed and he smiled and made a slight bow in response which caused her to laugh merrily.  
They continued like that for a while between each other, one of them singing something and then the other. Trading songs and melodies between each other as the night progressed.  
Then they both suddenly noticed that they had shuffled closer and closer to each other and were now sitting almost next to each other. Close enough to touch each other. He looked into her azure eyes and she into his green eyes. Tension hung in the air between them and it was thick enough to be cut by a knife. He inched himself closer and closer to her and she did the same.  
A fox suddenly howled somewhere in the darkness of the surrounding forest, making them both jolt back and breaking them out of their spell and with that the tension was gone again as both realized what they were doing and quickly moved away, blurting out a quick apology and that it was so late and they really should try to get some sleep. A pressed silence soon fell upon the camp as they both tucked down for the night at their separate ends.

He felt something nudge him awake gently and he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times as they adjusted to the low light of the full moon. She was standing over him, dressed in his oversized tunic and her blanket wrapped around her and shivering slightly. It was then he noticed the camp-fire had been reduced to a pile of glowing embers and he found himself shivering in the chill of the night as well so he scooted a bit to the side and let her lay next to him for some warmth and they wrapped both the blanket and the cloak over on top of them.  
They lay on the side facing each other, so close they could feel each others breath and staring into each others eyes. No one not doing anything. He was close enough to pick up the fragrance from her hair, it smelled sweetly of spring flowers and green meadows. Did all elves smell like that? The air was thick with suppressed excitement between them and only it needed a single spark to light it up...

Who actually started the first kiss he would never know but as soon as their lips touched it was like a dam had burst between them, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, their tongues wrestling between them as they kissed and soon they were both wrapped up into each others arms, the chill of the night forgotten as mouths and hands roamed everywhere. There was no need for words now. Nothing but their lust for each other mattered at this moment. His kisses roamed around her neck and face and he nibbled slightly on one of her earlobes, eliciting a slight moan from her as he did and continued his advance up to the tip of her ear and blew slightly on it before giving it a slight nibble which made her moan even further and he showered both her ears with kisses and slight nibbles making her writhe and moan in his grasp as he did. His lips soon travelled downwards once again, over her lips and down to her neck once more and going even further downwards. He stopped for a moment and removed her tunic, tossing it off to the side. Her breasts were small but ample and the sudden exposure to the cold air made her nipples tighten into small hard buds. Feeling suddenly overdressed he tore of his own tunic and she almost seemed to marvel at his broad hairy chest as her small hands roamed across it and planting light delicate kisses. She made a mewling sound from the back of her throat when he tweaked and played with her breasts, covered them with soft kisses and kneading them gently, tweaking her nipples between his fingers. He looked into her eyes that were glazed with lust and need before kissing her deeply again and she responded back in kind, he felt her nipples press into his chest as they embraced. They rolled over and he once more started showering her pert breasts with light kisses and small bites as she writhed and moaned beneath him, her hands tangled in his tousled dirt brown hair, her light voice echoing in the stillness of the night. He bit ever so lightly one of her nipples and being awarded with a sharp intake of breath and felt her hands in his hair grip it almost painfully, threatening to tear it out. He winced but couldn’t help but to smile slightly as he continued to shower her breasts with affection.  
One of his hands slowly caressed its way down across her taut stomach and towards the slit between her legs. Her underwear was soaked through and his fingers slipped beneath them and over the tuft of hair, she gasped sharply before mewling softly as his fingers gently caressed her soft outer lips before he slipped a digit into her wet folds with no resistance. He fingered her slowly and steadily as their lips encountered each other once more in a long and lingering kiss and she moaned into his mouth as he added another finger to the mix as her hips started bucking in response.  
He pulled out his sticky fingers from under her underwear and she whimpered slightly while looking at him pleadingly. He brought them up to his lips and gave his fingers a slight lick with his tongue, she tasted sweeter than he had anticipated, a mix between strawberries and peaches. He brought his fingers up to her mouth and she sucked on them eagerly, savouring the taste of her own juices, Then he rolled off her and quickly untied the straps around his trousers, his hard-on an obvious tent in them, her eyes almost glued to it. He pretty much tore them off him and manhood to sprung free into the open air, causing a slight surprised but almost delightful gasp from her as she saw it. She raised her legs as he pulled off her underwear and then moved back on top of her, his manhood pressing against her pelvis and rubbing itself over her slit as he moved, eliciting slight gasps from her.  
He looked at her as she lay under him, her hair a tangled mess spread around her, her body covered in a faint sheen of sweat that glistened in the moonlight, her breath short and ragged as her overstimulated sex sent jolts of pleasure up her spine. She looked at him with her glazed expression and simply nodded. They kissed once more and they both moaned as his manhood slipped into her folds. He started off slow and gentle but picked up his pace as she started responding to his thrusts in earnest and soon all that could be heard in the camp was the slapping of flesh against each other and gasps and moans from the both as their lovemaking progressed.  
With surprising strength and speed that caught him off guard she suddenly somehow managed to roll him over to his back and took the command as her hips started gyrating and moving over his crotch, she grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts as she rode him in an increasing frenzy and he started kneading and caressing them as she continued bouncing on top of him. He took his hands off her chest and saw how she looked in the pale moonlight as she rode him, her skin looking pale but sparkling from the sheen of sweat that covered her, he saw the slight bounce of her her ample breasts as they moved with the rhythm of their bodies, her whipping around almost like a cape as she tossed her head back and moaned deeply.  
It was not far long until both of them began sensing their oncoming climax but wanting to prolong the feeling for as long as possible and slowed down their pace.  
When the moment came it came as a large crashing wave for both of them. All their pent up lust washing over them like a flood, her back arching backwards as she finally reached her peak and she screamed into the night with his cries of pleasures join shortly afterwards as he reached his own peak and released his warmth within her tightly gripping folds, their screaming voices echoing far into the forest, none of them really caring about that for the moment, for right now there was just two of them together in a blissful moment. Their hands and fingers entangled into each other as she lent close to him and kissed him deeply before she collapsed over him and he slid out of her. The two of them now a sweaty, panting but ultimately satisfied pile of bodies and they shared one last kiss and a smile before they both drifted off into sleep in each others arms.

When he woke up the next morning she was gone. Only thing that was left behind from her was the blade she had with her. Left behind as a parting gift from her to him.  
He’d miss her. He knew that. She’d probably miss him too for that part. Maybe they’d see each other again someday.  
Regardless he would always remember the moment they shared together under the stars that night.


End file.
